Truth
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Thalia's acting weird and everyone sees it. So Arty decides to find out what's occupying her mind. Artemis/Thalia Femslash.


**I just thought of this. I don't own Percy Jackson, though it'd be cool if I did. But it probably wouldn't be as amazing as it is if I did own it. Anyway, if you don't like femslash, then don't read this.**

* * *

Truth

He sat staring at his window, wondering why… and how she could stay and be a Hunter. He thought she became one to stop the war from starting when she turned sixteen.

_XXX_

And that was why she had done it at first. But the Hunters became her family. Sure, a few said 'thou' and 'thee', but it was a bit easier to understand now. She didn't want to leave the Hunters, honestly. But there was also a hidden secret behind the truth. And she couldn't tell anyone.

_She _knew though. Aphrodite knew it. She knew why Thalia couldn't leave. And Thalia knew, but didn't want to admit it. She denied her thoughts, knowing that if Lady Artemis found out… things wouldn't turn out well for her. If Lady Artemis found out…Thalia probably would be thrown into Tartarus.

Nico asked her to quit the Hunters, more like pleaded. And she said no. Now she was sitting in her tent with her knees hugged to her chest, hoping that they wouldn't notice her absence. She knew but didn't understand. She didn't understand why it had to be this way. And she blamed Aphrodite for it all, even though she knew Aphrodite had nothing to do with any of it. She didn't know what to do.

This wasn't something she was used to.

Annabeth had noticed that Thalia was out of sorts. She was really jumpy when the Hunters came to camp. But she decided not to say anything about it. And Percy had noticed it too. It seemed as if everyone at camp noticed it except for Nico. He just walked up and asked if Thalia would quit the Hunters and date him. She refused.

And it was obvious that it wasn't just because the Hunters were standing off to the side. She actually didn't want to. And she couldn't even if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. She couldn't explain it to anyone. She was constantly distracted because of it. Well, _her._ And it wasn't her fault. That was what she told herself every day.

Eventually Artemis realized Thalia was acting oddly. A few months after it had started. And she couldn't just say randomly, "_Thalia what's wrong with you". _So she waited to see if it was just a hallucination or reality. It was real. And Artemis was going to find out somehow.

"Everyone! You're going to Camp Half-Blood! Apollo will be here soon!" Various groans came from the Hunters, Thalia's being the most audible. "Except Thalia."

"Yes!" Thalia yelled while jumping into the air. "I mean… sorry for you all."

When Apollo showed up with his chariot, he looked at Thalia standing to the side. He flashed a blinding stare at her, and she scowled. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Artemis either.

"Phoebus Apollo! Stop trying to seduce my Hunters!" And with that Apollo and the Hunters went off to camp. Artemis walked quickly to her tent. Thalia stood where she was, unsure of what to do. "Thalia!" Artemis looked out of her tent. "Hurry up."

So Thalia walked to Artemis's tent in a very confused state. She sat down across from Artemis who began to polish a hunting knife.

"Yes?"

"You've been acting strangely."

"I have?"

"Yes. You seem distracted… a lot."

"I'm sorry milady. I don't mean to."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No milady." Artemis looked at Thalia curiously. It was very clear that Thalia was lying but she decided that she'd have to use psychology.

"Very well."

"Is that all milady?" Artemis almost smiled, knowing that she would win this psychological battle. Even though Thalia had no clue whatsoever that there was one going on.

"Not quite." Thalia looked even more confused. "Have you ever considered leaving the Hunters?"

"No." Artemis nodded. "I never considered it. And I don't plan on leaving."

"Good." They sat in silence. Thalia was confused while Artemis was planning out what she would say, but it was not a comfortable silence. It was quite awkward for Thalia. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she wanted to leave the tent. She didn't know if she could though.

"Thalia, have you been thinking about anyone… in particular?"

"N-no." Artemis almost frowned but kept her face straight. "I-I haven't."

"Why are you stuttering then?"

"Um…"

"Because you're lying." Thalia looked at the ground. "Who is distracting you so much that you can't even pay attention to simple things like where a target is?"

"I…"

"And don't lie." Thalia continued to stare at the ground. She finally muttered something that Artemis couldn't hear. "I couldn't hear that."

"Well, it's this person."

"I figured that much out."

"And she looks a bit younger than me." Artemis's face took on a look of confusion. "And she has a twin brother that annoys her a lot. She has auburn hair and wears silver. And she's a great archer. She can talk to animals and was trapped under the sky."

"And the name?"

"Well, you know her name." And that's when Artemis finally realized who Thalia was talking about. "I'll get ready to leave."

"Why?"

"You're banishing me right?"

"No."

"But-" Thalia was cut off by Artemis's lips crashing onto hers. And she eagerly responded. She slid her tongue across Artemis's bottom lip and was let in immediately. So they were sitting there in the tent, kissing. Something neither of them thought would happen. But they were there, and it was real.

But soon Artemis broke the kiss. She looked at Thalia and… just stared at her for a moment.

"I hope neither of us are breaking our vows," she said finally.

"Wow. That's what you're thinking. I swore off guys. I'm pretty sure you did. I'm not a guy. And you aren't either. And that's what you're thinking."

"It was just a thought." She said. And she looked at the ground. "Thalia?"

"Milady?"

"How long have you…"

"A while."

"And Thalia. When it's just us, you don't have to call me 'milady'."

"But-"

"Just Artemis." Thalia nodded and kissed Artemis softly. Then she put her forehead on Artemis's.

"Well, _Just Artemis_, I love you." Who would have thought that admitting to the truth would make this happen?


End file.
